Decision Making
by PurpleLight
Summary: Based on the Pokemon episode 105 Misty Meets Her Match, how does Rudy really feel about Misty choosing Ash over himself? And how does Misty find the courage to tell Rudy how she really feels about our favourite Pokémon Trainer.


This one-shot is based on the Pokémon episode 105 Misty Meets Her Match, because I just saw it recently and I thought it could make the cutest AAML setting. If you haven't seen the episode, hopefully this story makes sense… and for those who have seen it… It may bring back memories of the gorgeousness of Ash and Misty in the ep! Cheers!

* * *

The match was over. Ash had just won two battles against the Troveta Gym Leader's one earning him a Spike Shell Badge, his third, bringing him that one step closer in the Orange League championship. The companions had done what they came to do, and now it was time to leave Troveta Island and move on to their next adventure. Though Ash had won his badge, it was Misty who had unfinished business with a certain gym leader; business that needed to be attended to. Rudy had proposed a life changing question to the red-headed girl, and now Misty needed to give him a final answer.

* * *

Minutes before her meeting with Rudy, Misty paced backwards and forwards in the room she was staying in, trying to find a response that wouldn't crush him, but would serve the purpose of explaining why she just couldn't stay. The initial question had shocked Misty to her core, so much so that the words he spoke still reverberated in her minds-eye.

_It would be great if you would stay here forever. Give me your answer after the match tomorrow._

Misty thought that her actions at the match clearly answered this question, but knowing that this was the last day on the island, and that they were leaving shortly, she knew that she couldn't leave it like that. She just couldn't. Misty had chosen Ash, and though the decision seemed to shock both Rudy's little sister Marie, and Rudy, she needed to clarify why she did it. She needed to explain.

Misty already knew her answer to his question almost immediately. Of course she couldn't leave Ash. How could she, after everything the two of them had gone though, over the years? But how could she explain it to the charismatic gym leader, who seemed to have his heart set on her? Misty didn't want to hurt Rudy, but she couldn't live a lie. She couldn't stay on a foreign island with a man she hardly knew; when _she_ knew that her soul would always be seeking that black-haired Pokémon trainer that had already captured her heart as easily as a wild Pidgy. Rudy had stated during the match that "she had stolen his heart", and now, somehow, Misty was going to take that stolen heart and break it, no matter how gently she tried to do it.

* * *

There was a soft tap on her door. Misty jumped at the sound and raced to the door, opening it to find Rudy standing there, smiling down at her.

"Hey," Misty said calmly, ignoring the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Come in."

Rudy smiled again, and walked his way though the doorway to stand in the middle of the room. He turned immediately to face her, eyes shining. Misty hadn't spoken to Rudy since they had departed before the match for the Spike Shell badge, and she was somewhat nervous. Nervous at what he would say when she finally told him; nervous at what she would say to his questions what would no doubt follow her rejection.

"That was some match, huh?" Rudy ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Ash really knows his Pokémon well doesn't he?" Rudy was still looking at Misty with an almost defeated look. Misty knew that nothing would be solved with this idle chatter. She needed to get Rudy to really understand her decision.

"Rudy…" Misty began, not sure of exactly where this conversation would lead. He was looking at her with a sadness she hadn't noticed before, and it was at that moment that Misty could see that he already knew and understood her choice.

"I'm so sorry, Rudy." She finally said in an almost whisper. There was a long pause afterwards. Misty had the impression that he didn't hear what she said, and was almost ready to repeat it when words formed in Rudy's mouth.

"I should have guessed, I suppose." Rudy stated. "It _was_ pretty obvious; I guess I didn't want to see it, that's all." Misty stood still, not at all expecting Rudy's statement. Her look of clearly one of inquiry for Rudy elaborated on his remark.

"I saw the way you looked at him earlier, during the test with the targets." He coughed and went on. "It was pure adoration for the boy. I really should have given up then." He looked down at his shoes then but still continued to speak. "It was shameful on my part for putting you in that awkward situation, when clearly your heart belonged to another. But the way you saved little Marie, and the way you looked so beautiful that morning. I couldn't let you go uncontested." He paused then, still looking down at his shoes. Finally he looked up to see Misty smiling but clearly blushing towards him.

"And again, I seem to be making you uncomfortable." Rudy apologised, tempted but choosing to face Misty head on, rather than look down again.

"Rudy… I'm not really uncomfortable, only slightly embarrassed by your words, that's all." Misty replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "I don't get compliments very often, so I don't really know how to take them."

"I find that hard to believe." Rudy sighed, taking a seat next to Misty on the bed. "You can't tell me that Ash doesn't compliment you. I would find it extremely hard to not smother you with accolades."

Misty smiled, and softly scoffed, "I sometimes think that Ash doesn't even know I'm a girl. At least he doesn't say or do anything to make me think otherwise."

Rudy was silent for a moment, before asking, "Yet, you still love him? You still follow a man that doesn't know you exist?" Rudy shook his head. "How can you bear it?"

"I think after a time, you get used to it. There are moments, when I think that he feels the same way I do. But those are fleeting moments, and then, all of a sudden, he acts as if they never even happened." Misty stopped, and looked at Rudy, blushing even harder if it were possible. "I'm sorry. You don't want to hear all this. This is not how I wanted us to depart."

Rudy looked at her blushing face, and inwardly wanted to punch the boy-who-captured-this-beauty's-heart-and-doesn't-even-know-it right in the face, but instead spoke soft words to the woman beside him.

"Misty, what I wouldn't give to have what he has. For such a devoted and attentive Pokémon trainer, he really is a bit dense if he can't see that he's missing out on someone so wonderful in his life. Someone, that apparently has eyes for him, and him only."

Misty could only look down at her own shoes at Rudy's kind words. Rudy noticed this, "I really have the make Misty uncomfortable skill down pat, don't I?" Misty tinted her head up once more and let out a soft laugh. Rudy looked into her sparkling blue eyes and spoke calmly. "I may have done you a favour though, Misty."

Misty's look was one of perplexity. "Hmm… How so?"

"Well, I think that Ashy-boy may now realise that you are indeed a girl; in fact, a beautiful woman." Rudy's smile was illuminating. "I was certainly catching some jealous vibes coming from him earlier today. Perhaps he may yet realise that he could lose you if he doesn't get his act together."

Misty still looked as baffled as before. "Jealous? Ash? That's crazy." Misty laughed at Rudy's remarks, but inwardly her thoughts were chaotic. Could it be? Could Ash have really been jealous of Rudy's unashamedly blatant infatuation with me?

"Hey, I'm only going off what I felt, and saw." Rudy laughed again, "Who knows, some good may have come out of this trip to the island for you both after all."

Rudy looked at Misty, who was smirking at this remark. "Oh, Ash got his badge… So he'll feel pretty good about himself. That is until he loses against someone, and gets knocked down a peg or two."

Rudy let out a chuckle at that, "I know how that feels." He paused, but when on, "I certainly felt an ego deflation today, that's for sure."

Misty hung her head at his words, "I guess that's when you knew my answer." She looked at him then, and took in his whole face.

Rudy nodded, "Yes." Rudy was silent for a time, remembering how he felt when he realised that it was Ash that Misty wanted, and not him. It was then that Rudy realised that Misty had spoken, and was looking at him for a reply.

"Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't completely with you." Rudy apologised, looking slightly bashful at that moment.

"I said, I think Marie was a bit disappointed I wasn't going to be her big sister."

"Oh, yes. She will be. She really connected with you. Hell, we both did. It'll be sad to let you go." Rudy smiled and stood up, taking Misty's hands in his own; pulling her up as well.

"Promise me one thing," Rudy told her, looking down at her nodding face once more, "Tell him how you feel before it's too late. You may only get one change. Don't let him get away."

Misty's eyes shone with determination at that point. As they both walked towards the door of the room, Misty turned back to Rudy and placed both her hands softly on the side of his face. "Thank you, Rudy." She reached up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "For everything." She let her hands fall back to her side once more.

Rudy blushed, as he opened the door and made his way out into the hallway. He turned back once more and faced towards her. "Oh and Misty? I was serious about the jealous vibes." He winked as he walked away from the now blushing red-head.

Misty smiled as she closed the door behind him. Was Ash truly jealous of Rudy? Misty couldn't believe how that would be possible. But, looking back on how it was when she and Rudy were dancing together when they first met; it _was_ possible that she herself saw something other then contentment in Ash's face. Misty's smile grew larger as she thought of this revelation and she kept smiling all the way down to the beach to meet up with Ash and Tracey to depart Troveta Island and begin their next adventure somewhere in the Orange Islands.

* * *

To Be Continued… Lol.. not really, I thought I'd just throw in a Pokémon joke there! I didn't really like the ending, but no matter! Thanks heaps for reading.. That was my first Pokémon fanfic… hopefully I didn't butcher it too much! Tell me what you think in a lovely review… Should I continue to write PokémonFics or give up entirely?


End file.
